


Fun Times

by Artemis3737



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Die Hard References, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mac and Jack having fun, Metallica References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis3737/pseuds/Artemis3737
Summary: Just Jack and Mac getting cleared from the police at the end of an explosion. Lots of humor (from Jack), fright (from Matty), and kindness (from Mac).





	Fun Times

**Author's Note:**

> This work is really just a fun fic I wrote for the sake of it. Enjoy! :-)

**Mac’s P.O.V.**

 

Mac and Jack just started laughing. They had just taken out a whole round of bad guys with one of Mac’s inventions. The thing that was funny was that they were in an empty warehouse.  _ Empty.  _ So, Mac just used the stuff that Jack and himself had to make a bomb. Sirens were very close due to the firefight that happened earlier.

 

Jack had gotten a gash on his leg because of where they were previously held for about, let’s say, 5 minutes? That was  _ very  _ funny. Mac, however, had gotten a bullet graze of his side. It wasn’t that deep, really. But, of course, Jack would make a big deal of it when they got to Mac and Bozer’s place.

 

A group of  firemen came in - because of the smoke - and escorted them out, not asking any questions yet. When they were outside, they were taken to separate ambulances. Of course, not every mission was perfect, so something bad was bound to happen.

 

A police officer came to Mac while he was sitting in the ambulance with his shirt off, a doctor looking at the wound, “Hello. Can I please have your name?”

 

Mac looked at him.  _ Uh-oh.  _ Matty hadn’t arrived yet to clear them. So, he would just go with the truth, everything except the Phoenix Foundation.

 

Mac tried to sit up, but the doctor gave him the death stare, “Hello, officer. My name is Angus MacGyver. My partner and I have a reason for being here, but our boss is not here yet to tell you,”

 

The officer stepped forward, “Why don’t you tell me yourself? You have nothing else to do anyway,”

 

The officer didn’t miss how Mac stayed still the entire time, without showing any pain, during the cleaning and stitching of the wound.

 

Then, right on cue, Matty showed up and headed over to where the officer was talking to her agent.

 

“Hello, officer. Is there something wrong?” Matty looked demanding, one of the great qualities about her.

 

“Is this your agent,  _ Angus MacGyver?  _ He isn’t talking,” the officer said to Matty.

 

Matty stepped forward, “I know, I am pretty sure that is what agents are taught to do. Right? Have you ever seen an agent that tells  _ you  _ all about classified information in an  _ ambulance _ ?”

 

The officer looked nervous, “No. If you just show me your ID, you guys can go. We will send the costs to---?”

 

Matty gave her ID to the officer and smiled sarcastically, “The Phoenix Foundation. You tell anyone about this conversation, good luck with prison. Have a great day,”

 

The officer left Mac and Matty went to get Jack, who was by another officer, leaving just the doctor with Mac.

 

_ That was interesting. _

 

**Jack’s P.O.V.**

 

Jack was escorted out of the warehouse by a firefighter. But, he wasn’t really paying attention, because he was laughing.

 

About what, he did not know. Mac just had a contagious laugh, he figured.

 

The second he finally calmed down, he was in an ambulance separate from Mac. At least Matty would be here soon.

 

An officer appeared in front of him, “Sir, can you explain to me why you were just in that building?”

 

Jack smiled, “No, not really.”

 

The officer frowned, “Okay. What is your name?”

 

Jack looked torn, “Well, it depends. If you want  _ good  _ badass, then it is John McClane. But, if you are looking for  _ evil  _ badass, then it would be Hans Gruber. Get what I am saying?”

 

The officer probably just wanted to put the cuffs on him right now, “Where were you as of 3:26 this afternoon?”

 

Jack beamed brightly, “Oh, thank you officer. As of 3:26, I was in a galaxy far,  _ far  _ away. It was actually pretty cold.”

 

The officer looked at him as the wound was being stitched up, “Sir, are you feeling any pain?”

 

Jack thought about Metallica, “Yes, chains of it. I even have a clean white shirt! Although, I didn’t kill anyone with a gun, and I am not from China.

 

At the Metallica reference, the officer groaned, “Sir, I am going to take you in the station if you don’t say anything.”

 

Jack grinned as he saw Matty walk up to the officer.

 

“Officer,” Matty said as she held up her Phoenix credentials, looking pretty wicked.

 

“I’m sorry, he’s an  _ agent? _ ” the officer said, looking completely bewildered.

 

Jack smiled, loving this part. It was why he loved to mess around with the officers.

 

Matty’s voice was frightening, “Yes, and if you want to keep your job, I suggest you get your ass away from him and forget this conversation.”

 

The officer visibly heated up and gulped, “Yes, ma’am.”

 

Once they were in the clear, Matty and Jack burst out laughing, amused from his response.

 

“We good to go?”

 

Matty smiled, “You’re good to go.”

 

Once the doctor finished wrapping Jack’s leg up, the doctor reluctantly let him walk to Mac.

 

Mac had an amused look on his face, “I saw the whole thing. You never make a person’s day easy, do you?”

 

“Nope.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are loved!!


End file.
